Naamah
Countess Naamah is a Dreadlady serving under her father, Duke Pazuzu of the Western Horde. She's the only known half-demon to hold such a rank. Biography Early Years An elven witch tried to summon Pazuzu and enslave him to do her bidding, but her spell backfired. After a brief struggle, she was pulled into the Demon Realm and tortured for centuries as part of Pazuzu's harem. Naamah was born from their forced union, and was raised as any other demon, except with the added stigma of non-demon heritage. In spite of this, she fought and manipulated her way to the top of the pack and earned her title as Dreadlady. As the Cataclysm came and demons could finally enter the Land of the Living en masse, Pazuzu was among the higher demons who managed to rally an army behind him. His maneuvers allowed him to take over Western Yamato, and his horde became known as the Western Horde. He and his officers, Naamah among them, settled into Oreinashi and began living in a luxurious lifestyle. Naamah had an unhealthy affair with a human enemy, Jono Renfield, during this time and betrayed her ideals by interfering with his duel with her father Pazuzu. After that she knocked Jono out and secretly arranged for his safe transportation to the Tronin Desert where the Grand Alliance would eventually find him in. Godslayer Era Naamah led the Dread Fleet of Oreinashi from her flagship, the Leviathan, in search of the elusive Blue Dragon ships which had been raiding their shipments after an alliance had been formed between the Western Horde and the Eastern Horde. She was accompanied by the East's emissary, Vanth Gallu, as well as Vanth's minions Heloha and Melatha. The fleet came across three Blue Dragon ships and made short work of the ships before they could flee. Vanth captured a few pirates, among them a captain, and Naamah interrogated the pirates to learn what they were doing out there when their ships usually sailed alone. She also hoped to discover the hidden location of the pirates' hidden base from the captives. Aliases and Nicknames ; Admiral of the Dread Fleet : Her title. ; Dreadlady of the West : Her title. Appearance Full demon appearance is a smaller, female version of her father's form. She doesn't use her elf form, and chooses mostly to walk around in a half-demon form. In this she has green skin, pointy ears, red irises, pointed teeth, long red hair and sleek wings and tail. Lately she dresses the part of Yamatian warriors, preferring the colour pink to the Western Horde's blue uniforms much to her father's dismay. Personality and Traits Manipulative, guarded and violent. However, she showed affection for a human enemy, Jono, when she had an affair with him and protected him from her father's wrath although she appears to be somewhat saddened by him betraying her. Powers and Abilities Naamah can fight with twin dueling blades. Relationships Jono Renfield Naamah had an affair with Jono, going so far as to interfere with his duel with her father and arrange for him to be transported to the Tronin Desert so he'd stay (relatively) safe. Pazuzu Naamah is Pazuzu's daughter and despite her half-demon heritage she managed to climb up the social ladder to become Pazuzu's closest lieutenant. Pazuzu seems to care for her enough to hear her out even when she objects to his plans. See also *Jono Renfield *Leviathan *Pazuzu *Western Horde Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Third Age Category:Western Horde Category:Yamato